In the 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP), a radio access method and a radio network for cellular mobile communications (hereinafter referred to as “Long Term Evolution (LTE)”, or “Evolved Universal Terrestrial Radio Access (EUTRA)”) have been considered. In LTE, the orthogonal frequency division multiplexing (OFDM) scheme is used as a downlink communication scheme. In LTE, the single-carrier frequency division multiple access (SC-FDMA) scheme is used as an uplink communication scheme. In LTE, a base station device is also referred to as an evolved NodeB (eNodeB), and a mobile station device is also referred to as a user equipment (UE). LTE is a cellular communication system in which an area is divided into a plurality of cells to form a cellular pattern, each of the cells being served by a base station device. A single base station device may manage a plurality of cells.
In LTE, downlink control information (DCI) is transmitted on a physical downlink control channel (PDCCH) or an enhanced physical downlink control channel (EPDCCH). The DCI is used for the scheduling of a physical downlink shared channel (PDSCH) in a certain cell.
LTE defines a multicast broadcast single frequency network (MBSFN) subframe reserved for an MBSFN in downlink.
A technique of repeatedly transmitting a PDCCH and an EPDCCH in a plurality of subframes has been studied in the 3GPP for the purpose of improving cell coverage (NPL 1).